


HCs. Pull me back to earth

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feeding, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Napping, Road Trips, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Will brings Richie flowers once a month, and they go on road trips together.





	HCs. Pull me back to earth

Will brings Richie flowers once a month, and they go on road trips together.

They sleep in the bed of Richie’s truck and drink grape juice and eat turkey sandwiches. They cuddle in the cab of the truck when it rains, and Richie nibbles at Will’s skin wherever it’s showing: his ear, neck, chin, the inside of his wrists. Gives him an inner-wrist hickey…

Will keeps his knees on either side of Richie’s hips, so he doesn’t accidentally roll off the bench seat and they listen to the rain together. Richie falls asleep over the top of Will, who’s petting his hair. And when he wakes up, he finds that Will drifted off, too. So Richie kisses him softly on the cheek, and nose, and his lips to wake him up.

The rain cleared up, but it’s getting darker so - time for dinner.

At a diner, Will sits between Richie’s legs (he’s got one leg up along the booth seat, and one on the floor) and they split a large burger and plate of fries and a milkshake while Richie holds Will around the waist with one arm.

Will feeds him fries dipped in the milkshake, over his shoulder, until Richie’s full and burying his nose in to the nape of Will’s neck and sliding his hand up under Will’s shirt over his belly. Just resting his hand there, skin to skin, and Will lays his head back on Richie’s shoulder.

They get two coffees to-go for the ride home, but end up too tired to drive all the way anyway so cuddle up inside the cab again to rest a while on the side of the road, and Will holds Richie to his chest where Rich leans over half into his lap. Will has his coat as a pillow against the window.

But some way into the night Richie wakes up and quietly heads back onto the road so Will can wake up and go straight to his real bed. Ofc pulling Richie in with him and they dress down to their boxers and cuddle under the covers just as the sun starts rising.

**Author's Note:**

> This was from June 6th.


End file.
